


My Darling Family

by ohmyguts



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Delusions, Dirty Talk, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: Eddie can't wait to start his family with his beloved Waylon, but Waylon knows he can't give it to him. There's no way. It's impossible. He can't get pregnant, but that hasn't stopped Eddie from trying.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 283





	My Darling Family

**Author's Note:**

> am i good at dirty talk? no, has that stopped me from trying? also no

“ _Hahh_ \- Oh, Darling… My beautiful Darling- _ooh_ , How I can’t wait to see you grow!”

Eddie’s thrusts were brutal, taking all the air from Waylon’s lungs and not giving him the chance to gain it back. His head hurt, he was probably bleeding from some wound somewhere. He could feel the dizziness of blood loss on his mind and it sapped him of his strength.

“I can’t wait, _hah-_ oh you’ll be so beautiful! _Ngh!_ So beautiful carrying our children!”

 _No, no way_ Waylon shakes his head, this maniac is crazy, worse than all the others he’d encountered so far. There was a deep ache inside him, and he could feel the beast of a man’s fingers digging harshly into the soft skin of his waist as he fucked into him harder. _He’s crazy! He’s crazy!!_

“Right here, soon you’ll be so full of me…” Eddie’s voice curls into his ear as his hands roam from his sides to cup the skin of his belly, rubbing the skin there softly, “our children will grow so big and strong inside of you… We’ll have the biggest family we can make!”

His hips jerk again, and Waylon is shoved forward onto his forearms with a gasp, trying to bare through the torture. Eddie’s cock slides in and out of him impatiently, only the smallest traces of lube providing any relief from the tight tug of his skin as he continues his brutal pace inside him.

“I- I can’t!” Waylon manages to squeak out, sounding about as timid and frightened as a child in a haunted house.

“Oh, my darling, don’t be afraid… You’ll make a wonderful mother, I know you will!” Eddie coos against his cheek as his back presses heavily against Waylon’s pinning him onto the hastily thrown together ‘bed.’ It was really just a few dirty sheets spread on the floor. “I know you can do it, and soon we’ll have the pitter patter of, _ngh_ , tiny feet running around. Won’t that be nice?”

 _No, you bastard, I can’t get pregnant! I’m a guy!!_ Waylon’s brain screams at him, but he can’t force the words out anyway, choked off by a hard thrust that tingles the nerves all the way down his spine. His toes curl and his hands grip at the filthy sheets as an unwanted twinge of pleasure washes over him.

“ _A-ah_ , but it must be the pregnancy you fear! Fear not, beloved, I’ll take care of you while our baby grows inside you” Eddie sighs again, tongue darting out to lap at the shell of Waylon’s ear as he continues, “I know it will be so hard on you’re body, so frail as you are, but I believe you were made to be a mother! Made to carry my children!”

He punctuates his sentences with another mind-numbing thrust, it feels like Waylon’s nerves are being rubbed raw by the man’s ceaseless fucking, and the words are soaking into the sponge of his mind, tainting him with every sweet nickname and promise of the future. Eddie’s hands are still cupped tight around Waylon’s stomach, kneading into the skin there with the pads of his thick fingers.

“What do you think we’ll have first? A girl? A boy? Maybe twins!” He thrusts harder and harder with each hope, “I- I hope you give me a son, a strong boy like his father. Yes, I want a son first, Darling! Get pregnant with our son!”

“N-no!!” Waylon chokes out, tears dribbling down his cheeks and drool leaking from his open mouth as he gasps against the filthy floor. _He’s going to kill me! He’s seriously gunna kill me!_

“No? No, what? You don’t want to have a son? You don’t want to have my baby?” Eddie’s voice turns dark, growling against Waylon’s spine as he spits his words at him, “Are you some ungrateful slut that won’t take my seed!?”

“N- n-no! No! _Ah!_ ” Waylon wails against the ground, feeling Eddie’s teeth press into the flesh of his neck and biting hard, “ _AAH! Ah_ \- A a daughter!! A daughter…”

_Idiot_

“…Oh, you want a little girl, a sweet, gentle girl like you. Yes, two girls to spoil. I would be a proud father like that…” Eddie hums contentedly against Waylon’s neck, running his lips down his spine to place a few chaste kisses there.

“Well, we shall see what we have then, in nine moths when you give birth!” Eddie practically laughs, hitting deep into Waylon’s spine and tearing another screech from him as he picks up the pace again, “Though I’m sure it won’t be easy on you, you’re already so tight! I can’t imagine it will be easy for you to push a baby out when you’re so tight! My tight little virgin…”

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_

Waylon gives up on trying to speak, there’s clearly nothing he can do to change this man’s mind, and it only brings him more pain to try choke words out through Eddie’s uncaring thrusts. His knees scrape hard against the floor as Eddie keeps fucking and fucking and fucking into him. It feels like he’s been going for hours, constantly promising to fill him up and get him pregnant, promising to take care of him and their children. It sours Waylon’s mind to think of such things. To think of this beastly man doing any of those things to him, to think of him getting him pregnant with their child, to feel it grow inside him as this man cares for his every need, to feel the raw and painful birth of their first born, followed by the joyous first time they get to see their baby-

_What the fuck was wrong with him_

He couldn’t get pregnant! And even if he could there was no way he’d want to have this man’s baby! This horrible, brutal man. He’d seen him kill people without a moment’s hesitation, how the hell could he even consider wanting to do anything with someone like that.

“Ngh! Oohh, Darling! My sweet, sweet Darling! I- I’m going to come!” Eddie announced suddenly, arms winding around Waylon’s waist and holding him firmly against him as his hips stuttered and pushed deep inside him one final time.

Waylon’s whole body bristled at the announcement, trying to make one final protest and beg him not to, but it was too late. He felt the heavy cock inside him pulse rhythmically, and string after string of hot cum poured into him, filling him up to the brim. He choked on his own gasp, eyes open wide in disbelief as he struggled to process what just happened. _He just came inside me._

_I’m gunna get pregnant_

_What? No!_ No, he wasn’t. He couldn’t, and he knew he couldn’t. So why the hell was his mind so convinced that he would? _I’m going to get pregnant_ it repeated, and he didn’t even have the sense to correct himself this time.

Eddie’s panting was heavy in his ear and his body weighed down on Waylon’s chest, almost flattening him onto the ground beneath him. He could still feel his heavy cock inside him, softening now, but still stretching him wide and tight around it.

“Beautiful, absolutely stunning” Eddie sighed, arms still wrapped around Waylon’s waist as he tugged him upright until he was resting against he larger man’s chest. His fingers curled over Waylon’s belly again, palming the skin gently beneath it.

“You’re going to look amazing pregnant with our child, you’ll be the most beautiful mother ever” Eddie sighed, wrapping Waylon up tightly in his arms. “Do you think you could be pregnant already? Surely your body was just waiting for my seed!”

Waylon’s hands come to rest on top of Eddie’s thick, scarred ones and he tilts his head back to look at him, smiling. Something about this just made him inexplicably happy.

“Yeah… I think your son’s already growing inside me…”

Eddie’s grin stretched across his mauled face. His hand rubbed gentle circles over Waylon’s belly.

“I can’t wait to get you pregnant again, my little minx…”


End file.
